


Dejando atrás el pasado

by tellmeyourlies_ziam



Category: Liam Payne (Musician), One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, M/M, OT5 Friendship, Pining, Slow Burn, Smut, body image issues, imagen corporal, ziam en español, ziam español
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmeyourlies_ziam/pseuds/tellmeyourlies_ziam
Summary: A pesar de una relación fallida y un secreto que no comparte con nadie, Liam gusta de su vida ordenada. Zayn odia a la gente como Liam. Y cuando un encuentro los reúne, ninguno de los dos está preparado para lo que viene.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leave The Past Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275730) by [Laziam (MItCheLlInE)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MItCheLlInE/pseuds/Laziam). 



**Liam**

“No Louis, es mitad de semana y mañana es día de trabajo,” dice Liam, moviendo su teléfono hacia la otra oreja.

“Vamos Liam, no seas tan aburrido, vive un poco. Sólo voy al Faisán, nada importante. Esta noche tienen música en vivo.”

“Últimamente has estado yendo mucho a bares con música en vivo - ¿qué hay con eso?”

“Nada, sólo me gusta el ambiente – ¿seguro que no quieres venir? La pasaremos bien.”

“Seguro – Ha sido un día largo y aún debo planchar mis camisas.”

“¿En serio, Liam? ¿Planchar? Créeme; tus camisas aún estarán ahí para cuando regreses.” Liam escucha un toque de desesperación en la voz de Louis, pero sigue sin ser disuadido.

“Déjalo; no voy a ir, fin de la discusión.” Liam alza su voz con exasperación.

“Bien, sólo no te vayas a abrumar a causa de tanta emoción doméstica. Pasaré antes de irme.”

Liam termina la llamada, sonriendo para sí mismo. Louis puede ser un pelmazo pero es, en gran medida, una adición agradable a su vida. Liam se mudó a este bloque de apartamentos en un suburbio londinense hace casi dos años. La mayoría de los vecinos son personas amables pero no de su edad. Louis lo abordó una vez en el elevador donde hablaron de lo tranquilo que es el vecindario. Han sido amigos desde entonces.

Tranquilo es, sin embargo, un término que no se puede usar para describir a Louis. Como agente de seguros, habla para vivir, lo que posiblemente sea la causa de que le sea difícil callarse. Aparte de eso, su tendencia a dar consejos a todo el mundo, sean pedidos o no, es en ocasiones molesto, aun así, Louis ha demostrado ser un buen amigo.

Sí, Liam está contento de haberlo encontrado, especialmente desde que John lo abandonó. El ex de Liam había estado viviendo con él sólo por un par de meses, antes de huir durante una noche, dejando sólo una nota escrita apresuradamente sobre la mesa de noche.

Dejando escapar un suspiro profundo, Liam se da cuenta de que todos esos pensamientos no le ayudarán a poner en forma su atuendo de trabajo. Después de instalar rápidamente la tabla de planchar, Liam inicia con el quehacer. De vez en cuando piensa en llevar las camisas a la tintorería pero siempre termina planchándolas él mismo. Además, su madre estaría horrorizada si descubriera que ha pagado por algo que ella misma pasó horas enseñándole cómo hacerlo.

Pensando en su madre, sus ojos se posan sobre el retrato familiar enmarcado, y su mente comienza a vagar nuevamente. Realmente extraña a sus padres y sus dos hermanas, quienes todavía viven en Wolverhampton, su pueblo natal. Ellos son su refugio seguro, donde no tiene que fingir ser alguien que no es. Su madre estaría dichosa de que Liam volviera a casa pero a él le gusta Londres y a pesar de su relación fallida, la ciudad tiene en su mayoría buenos recuerdos para él.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpe sus pensamientos.

“Entra, Louis…”

“Liam, chico, ¿has cambiado de opinión? No es demasiado tarde para pasar la noche conmigo. Otras personas matarían por la oportunidad, ¿sabes?” Louis entra despreocupadamente, luciendo muy bien arreglado para sólo unos cuantos tragos en un bar de callejón.

Louis es un chico apuesto, con una piel radiante que hace destacar sus penetrantes ojos azules. Su cabello castaño es una especie de desorden controlado, y tiene curvas que no tiene derecho a tener. De alguna manera, apretó todo eso en unos vaqueros negros ajustados y una camisa de seda obviamente costosa. Como de costumbre, Liam se siente insuficiente a su lado.

“Lo sé, Lou, pero tengo cosas que hacer aquí. ¿Por qué no vas con Natasha?” pregunta Liam.

La novia de Louis trabaja con Liam. La bonita morena cayó rendida ante los encantos de Louis cuando Liam los presentó en la última fiesta de Navidad.

“Va a salir con sus amigas a una fiesta de maquillaje o algo así. Está bien – iré solo, pero algún día te convertiré en una criatura social, Payno.”

“Buena suerte con eso,” dice Liam riendo. “Prometo que la próxima iré contigo para ver de qué se trata todo el alboroto. ¿Quién se presenta, por cierto?” Liam pregunta, colocando su camisa recientemente planchada sobre la espalda del sofá.

Louis la levanta, asintiendo con aprobación. “Buen trabajo, podría contratarte para que planches lo mío.”

Liam se la quita. “Dame eso: vas a arrugarla. ¿Y qué?, ¿me vas a contar sobre esta banda que estás tan desesperado por ver o no?”

“No estoy desesperado, y no es una banda, es sólo un tipo con guitarra acústica. Escribe su propia música, aparentemente. Es muy bueno – irlandés, creo.” Louis dice con un tono de petulancia. “Bueno, me voy yendo. Y a la próxima vienes… nada de pretextos.”

“Lo prometo – ten una buena velada y mañana me lo cuentas todo.” Liam sonríe a su amigo, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de Louis, Liam guarda la mesa de planchar y las camisas. Quizá debería haber ido al bar, en vista de que no ha salido mucho desde que John lo dejó. Habían sido felices por unos meses… o al menos Liam lo había sido. John se mudó al piso de Liam después de estar saliendo juntos por sólo dos semanas. En su momento, pareció una buena idea, aunque Liam terminó modificando su rutina completamente para ajustarse al estilo de vida de John. Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en el gimnasio, donde John lo tenía bajo un riguroso régimen de ejercicio para complementar la estricta dieta que le había impuesto. Liam soportó eso y mucho más.

La familia de Liam le advirtió no olvidarse de sí mismo en el proceso, pero él estaba tan emocionado por la idea de que alguien quería estar a su lado todos los días, que ignoró todos los bien intencionados consejos. No pasa un solo día sin que Liam se tormente preguntándose qué fue lo que hizo que causó que John se fuera. La conclusión a la que llega cada vez es que John simplemente estaba fuera de su liga. Liam intentaba lo más que podía en complacer a su entonces novio, pero obviamente no había sido lo suficiente.

Un pequeño rugido en su estómago le recuerda que tal vez debería preparar algo para cenar, pero cuando abre la nevera, es saludado por un bote de mantequilla y un huevo solitario mientras una triste lechuga permanece en el estante inferior. Parece que tendrá que ordenar algo de comida. Pizza suena bien, pero ha ordenado tres veces esta semana del local usual. Si su memoria no le falla, debe haber un folleto de un nuevo local en algún lugar. Lo encuentra doblado debajo del último número de la revista ‘Men’s Health’.

PIZZA WORLD – AMOR AL PRIMER MORDISCO

Qué cursi – Liam marca de todos modos y pide su orden. Comer toda esta comida rápida no es ideal para su peso, pero qué diablos, trabaja todo el día. Seguro que consentirse con un poco de comida que le gusta no es tan malo, ¿cierto?

Sorpresivamente rápido, el timbre anuncia la llegada de su cena.

“Sube, es el cuarto piso… segunda puerta a la derecha.” Liam instruye por el intercomunicador.

Tan pronto como abre la puerta, una caja de pizza le es empujada hacia él.

“¿Liam Payne? ¿Pollo y champiñones?”

Vaya, qué voz más suave. El tipo que viene con esa voz lleva el logotipo de la pizzería en su sudadera gris. Su cabello oscuro está estilizado en un copete, y posee los ojos marrones más hermosos que Liam haya visto. De hecho, todo su rostro es simplemente impresionante. Liam está consciente de que está mirando fijamente.

Alcanzando la gran caja de cartón pronuncia “Sí… sí… es para mí… gracias.”

El repartidor no se mueve. Mira a Liam de arriba a abajo con una expresión aburrida en esos hermosos ojos. Liam tiene la sensación de que está siendo juzgado. ¿Por qué tuvo que ponerse esos corredores viejos y una sudadera tan grande? Se pregunta a sí mismo, pasando su mano a través de su cabello. Es sólo el repartidor de pizza, por un demonio. ¿Por qué habría de preocuparse Liam por lo que piense de él? – Esto es estúpido y ¿por qué este tipo todavía sigue parado allí?

“He pagado por teléfono.” dice Liam. Luego cae en cuenta.

“Oh, propina… un momento... en realidad no tengo dinero en efectivo en este momento. ¿Puedo dar propina por tarjeta?” E inmediatamente se da cuenta de lo idiota que es la pregunta.

Por desgracia, también lo hace el hermoso ser que está frente a él. “Sí, claro, eso es lo que todos hacen.” Voltea los ojos. “Sólo dí que no quieres darme nada, no sería algo nuevo. Disfruta tu comida.” Sonríe, dando la vuelta para irse.

Liam está peleando por algo qué decir, que él generalmente da propinas muy generosas y que en verdad no tenía nada de efectivo, pero el repartidor se va antes de que pueda formar algo coherente. Aunque Liam no puede jurarlo, cree haberle escuchado murmurar: ‘Espero que te atragantes’.

Cierra la puerta y pone la caja sobre el mostrador de la cocina. De pronto, ya no tiene ganas de comer la pizza; se siente casi como si la hubiese robado. Qué encuentro tan incómodo fue ese. El tipo no fue cortés, no sonrió, sólo se sintió con derecho hacia una propina que absolutamente no merecía.

Qué imbécil.

Liam decide no volver a ordenar de ahí, mientras simultáneamente se pregunta si los repartidores de pizza tienen un área específica en la que operan y cuál sería la probabilidad de que le toque la misma persona dos veces. Se debe estar volviendo loco. ¿Por qué querría volver a lidiar con alguien tan grosero? Liam se desploma sobre su sofá para terminar de ver el resto de la película que grabó la noche anterior, encontrando que tiene que presionar periódicamente el botón de rebobinar del control remoto porque no puede quitarse de la mente la imagen de una cara perfecta con hipnotizantes ojos dorados.

 

**Zayn**

Música de heavy rock viene de la habitación de arriba y lo que suena como una pareja peleando de la puerta de al lado. Zayn presiona su cara profundamente en la almohada, pero el ruido es implacable, lo que le impide volver a dormir. Disturbios constantes son una de las desgracias de vivir en un hostal al interior de la ciudad. Otro es las duchas comunales, las cuales Zayn sospecha que nunca se acostrumbrará. Las habitaciones son pequeñas y sucias, con espacio suficiente para una cama individual, un escritorio y un armario. Como insulto añadido, el cuarto de Zayn cuenta con dos parches de moho que cubre con grandes posters de películas de Marvel, pero cuando hace frío y se torna húmedo, el olor es horrible. Por otro lado, a nadie le importa en lo que ande; cuándo va, cuándo viene o con quién comparte su cama durante la noche. A diferencia de casa, donde era más bien tolerado en lugar de querido.

Un vistazo rápido a su teléfono revela que son las 10:22 de la mañana. Zayn decide levantarse, si tan sólo pudiera hacer que su cuerpo se mueva. Entre estudiar Literatura clásica inglesa en la universidad y repartir pizza la mayoría de las noches, no logra conseguir mucho descanso, y encima, esos idiotas insensatos de sus vecinos no ayudan en lo más mínimo. Mantener su antiguo Ford Focus en buen estado es su prioridad, puesto que lo necesita para su trabajo, es por ello que recurre a vivir en este lugar. Por suerte, sólo le quedan catorce meses para terminar su carrera y poder salir de este agujero de mierda.

“¡Oye, Zayn! ¿estás despierto?” Una voz un tanto animada con un notable acento irlandés grita del otro lado de la puerta.

“Lo estoy ahora” gruñe Zayn.

“He traído tu correo.” El rubio, que se asoma a la habitación, lanza un montón de cartas sobre la cama de Zayn.

“Quítalas de mi vista, Niall, hay un montón sobre el escritorio, sólo pon las nuevas encima.”

“¿No crees que deberías leerlas? Al menos ésta, es del banco y dice que es urgente.” Niall agita un sobre blanco en el aire.

“No quiero saberlo; siempre se meten en mis asuntos.”

“Necesitas verificar lo que tienen que decir, ¿quieres que lo lea por ti?”

“Si es lo que quieres,” Zayn suspira, sabiendo que Niall no se rendirá ante esto. La música del piso de arriba se escucha un poco más fuerte, y Zayn tiene la clara impresión de que hoy no va a ser su día.

Niall escanea la carta y luego mira a Zayn. “Es un citatorio, es acerca de tu préstamo. Sugiero que vayas, lo último que necesitas es que te lo desautoricen.”

Si así es como pinta el resto de su día, entonces tendrá que abandonar la relativa comodidad de su cama.

“¿Desde cuándo eres tan bueno en eso de ser un adulto responsable, Nialler?” Zayn sacude la cabeza y procede a ponerse pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta. “Iré cuando ande por ahí cerca.”

“No, no lo harás.” Niall saca su teléfono y antes de que Zayn pueda reaccionar, ya está hablando con alguien del banco.

“Hola, mi nombre es Zayn Malik. Llamo por lo del citatorio… sí, sí voy a ir hoy… una de la tarde suena perfecto… nos vemos, entonces.”

“¿Por qué hiciste eso, idiota? No puedes simplemente hacerte pasar por mí; eso ni siquiera es legal.” Zayn gesticula violentamente con las manos.

“Puedo y acabo de hacerlo, tienes una cita a la 1 pm.” Niall sonríe.

“Debería cancelar nuestra amistad; no haces más que atormentarme. ¿Por qué no te vas a molestar adonde has venido?”

“Ves, eso es lo que me gusta de ti… eres un sujeto increíblemente encantador. ¿Por qué estás tan de mal humor – mala jornada nocturna?” Niall comenta burlonamente, recargándose en la silla y poniendo los pies sobre el escritorio. Es evidente que no se irá hasta saber la causa del mal humor de Zayn.

“Estuvo bien – como de costumbre algunos imbéciles no quisieron dar propina. Uno incluso insistió en no tener dinero en efectivo y quería dar propina por tarjeta, ¿puedes creerlo?”

“Tal vez era cierto” sugiere Niall. “De vez en cuando tienes que creer lo que la gente te dice. No todo mundo busca joderte.”

“La vida me ha demostrado lo contrario. Aunque fue una lástima, el idiota sin efectivo era bastante lindo – de manera recta y puritana.”

Niall se echa a reír. “Quizás debiste haber solicitado una propina alternativa, tal vez un beso o un manoseo.”

“Sí, esa sería una manera rápida de perder mi trabajo. Hablando de gente linda, ¿estuvo tu fan en la tocada de anoche?”

Niall se incorpora, con una mirada conspiratoria en su rostro. “Síp, estuvo ahí y lo sigo diciendo; NO es mi fan. Apuesto que ni siquiera se sabe una sola canción porque todo lo que hace es mirar a Harry durante todo el tiempo. Muero por acercarme y decirle algo, pero Hazza piensa que es divertido dejarlo sudar y mirar.”

Zayn esboza la primera sonrisa genuina del día. “Me lo imagino, ese cabrón seguro que sabe lo atractivo que es. Ya me dio curiosidad este tipo, la próxima vez iré.”

“Eso espero. Podríamos tener una sesión extensa de beber – después de la tocada, por supuesto.” Niall empieza a hurgar los apuntes de Zayn. “Esto es cosa seria. ¿Supongo que no vas a tu clase hoy?”

“Nah, el profesor es tan aburrido, y lo estoy haciendo bien sin tener que sentarme en ese festival de ronquidos. El trabajo no es tan difícil para mí.” afirma Zayn.

“Guapo y humilde, vaya combinación.” Niall esquiva la almohada que viene volando hacia él. “Por suerte no tengo que hacer todo eso para hacerme rico.” se ríe.

“Desafortunadamente, no todos podemos ser estrellas de rock en ciernes. Algunos de nosotros tendremos que hacer un trabajo real para sobrevivir.” suspira Zayn.

Niall aspira a una carrera en la industria musical, y mientras trabaja en ello, se presenta en bares y clubs, interpretando su propia música así como covers de canciones populares. Eso lo mantiene financieramente a flote, pero el hostal es todo lo que puede permitirse en cuanto a alojamiento se refiere. A Zayn le gusta su enfoque sin sentido de todo y su nivel de tolerancia extremadamente bajo hacia las mentiras.

“No sabía que te gustaba la lencería, amigo.” Una camisola de color melocotón colgaba del dedo de Niall. "Estaba sentado en ella."

“Es de Dixie; no ha vuelto para recogerla.” explica Zayn.

“¿Así que ustedes dos aún siguen haciendo eso de amigos con derechos?” Nial pregunta, colgando delicadamente la prenda en la lámpara de escritorio de Zayn.

Zayn se encoge de hombros casualmente, buscando entre el bolsillo de su chaqueta por sus cigarrillos. “Sí, no es gran cosa. Sólo somos amigos, y eso es todo.”

Niall asiente, levantándose de la silla. “Lo que tú digas, Zee.”

La relación que Zayn tiene con Dixie es simple y compleja a la vez. La joven aspirante a actriz vive en el mismo pasillo que él. Está enamorada de una chica que no corresponde sus sentimientos, así que cuando siente la necesidad de consuelo, se mete a la cama de Zayn. Ambos han sido profundamente decepcionados por la gente en sus vidas y no ven ningún problema con algo de sexo casual mutuamente disfrutable - sin ataduras. Zayn disfruta su compañía, con la esperanza de que ella encuentre a alguien que la amará, incluso si eso significa que dejará de escabullirse en su cama.

Finalmente localiza sus cigarrillos en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta de cuero. Mirando hacia Niall, se coloca un cigarrillo detrás de la oreja.

“Mira, Niall, sé que no es lo ideal, pero ambos somos adultos y nadie sale herido. Me voy ahora - ¿vienes?”

“Sí, pero no creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo cambias de tema cada vez que surge el asunto entre tú y Dixie. Necesitas salir con alguien que realmente te interese. Las chicas no son lo tuyo, así que no sé lo que piensas que estás haciendo.”

No es muy frecuente que Niall le hable francamente de ello, y lo peor es que está totalmente en lo correcto. Dixie le da a Zayn cierto calor físico, pero nunca llega a su corazón, aun así él intenta convencerse a diario de que eso es suficiente.

Después de despedirse de Niall, se dirige a esa temida reunión en el banco. Él no puede pensar en salir con alguien ahora mismo cuando está en camino a discutir el estado terrible de sus finanzas con algún oficinista sabelotodo que probablemente estará pensando en sus próximas vacaciones de lujo mientras hablan.

Removiendo el cigarrillo de detrás de su oreja, lo enciende y se va a enfrentar la música.


	2. Chapter 2

**Liam**

Es un día agitado en el banco. A Liam le gusta de esa manera; se siente bien cuando está en un ambiente donde sabe lo que está haciendo y donde hay una rutina con pocas sorpresas. Se lleva bien con sus colegas a pesar de que todos piensan que es un poco aburrido, pero a Liam no le molesta. Ser el alma de la fiesta no forma parte de sus objetivos de vida.

Aún debe tener tiempo suficiente para preparar un café antes de su cita de la 1. Discutir dificultades financieras con clientes no es algo de lo que Liam sea aficionado. Claro está que algunas personas son las causantes de su propia miseria, pero muchos de ellos sólo se quedan atrapados en la crisis económica general que azota al país. Es genial cuando puede ayudar, pero a menudo tiene que dar malas noticias, y eso es sin duda, la peor parte de su trabajo.

Natasha está en la cocina, lavando su taza. “Hola Liam, mucho trabajo el día de hoy, ¿no? Gracias a dios, estoy a punto de salir a almorzar. ¿Cómo estuvo el maratón de películas?”

Liam le da una mirada en blanco.

“¿Anoche? ¿Superhéroes con Louis?” agrega Natasha, entregándole a Liam la jarra de café.

“Ah sí, bueno, ya nos conoces… ñoños de hueso colorado,” Liam sonríe inquieto. Mentir no es su punto fuerte. Maldito Louis, usarlo como coartada y ni siquiera decírselo. Ahora comienza a preguntarse qué sucede en esas noches de música en vivo. ¿Tal vez Louis está viendo a alguien más? Pensándolo bien, eso no tiene sentido, ya que Louis quiere que Liam lo acompañe todo el tiempo. Muy desconcertante. 

No hay oportunidad de reflexionar más acerca de esto puesto que alguien le informa que su cliente ha llegado. Agita la mano para despedirse de Natasha y da un último trago a su café antes de doblar la esquina hasta el cubículo donde está el mostrador de atención al cliente. Sonriendo tranquilamente, entra en el pequeño espacio de oficina.

Cuando entra por la puerta, la sonrisa se congela en sus labios porque en la silla de visitantes se encuentra sentado nada más y nada menos que el repartidor de pizza o, mejor dicho, se encuentra echado en la silla. Con las piernas extendidas delante de él; no hace esfuerzo alguno por levantarse cuando Liam le extiende su mano ligeramente temblorosa para darle la bienvenida.

“Hey…” es todo lo que dice, ignorando por completo la mano de Liam y usando esa misma sonrisa sarcástica que Liam ya conoce.

La carpeta sobre el escritorio indica que su nombre es Zayn Malik. Demonios, incluso el nombre es hermoso. ¡Mantén la compostura Liam!

“Hola Sr. Malik… hizo bien en venir.”

Liam se sienta frente a Zayn, ajustando de manera bastante innecesaria su corbata. “Le hemos citado para hablar sobre su sobregiro. Parece ser que no lo está utilizando como es debido. Nos preocupa que caiga en deuda significativa si no ajusta sus gastos.”

Liam tiene toda la intención de seguir el protocolo y tener una charla amistosa pero profesional con el chico que ha estado ocupando sus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo desde la noche anterior, pero la camiseta blanca de Zayn tiene un cuello muy bajo, que muestra un par de clavículas perfectas y un gran tatuaje de labios rojos con alas de ángel. Así que eso no favorece al profesionalismo de Liam. La cara de Zayn no indica si reconoce o no a Liam. Aunque, ¿por qué lo haría? Debe ver montones de clientes en sus rondas de entrega, y Liam es alguien que difícilmente se quedaría en sus pensamientos. 

“Si tienes alguna sugerencia, soy todo oídos,” dice Zayn, abriendo más sus piernas, lo que hace que Liam encuentre difícil concentrarse. Este tipo es tan desconcertante, logrando que Liam se sienta incómodo cuando debería ser él quien se sienta de esa manera, considerando que es él quien tiene problemas con el dinero.

“¿Ha pensado en pedirle ayuda a sus padres?” Liam obliga a su mente a volver al trabajo.

Zayn está recibiendo la cantidad mínima de financiamiento estudiantil, lo que debe significar que a sus padres les va bastante bien. Es probable que, al igual que tantos estudiantes, lo esté desperdiciando en fiestas. Además trabaja – no debe haber razón para que esté en la situación en la que se encuentra. Liam está consciente de lo crítico de sus pensamientos.

“No es una opción… siguiente sugerencia.” Zayn interrumpe sus meditaciones, arremangándose su chaqueta de cuero, revelando antebrazos llenos de tatuajes.

“¿Qué hay de su coche? ¿Podría optar por usar el transporte público?” Liam pregunta, haciendo todo lo posible por no dejar que Zayn vea cuánto afecta su presencia a su capacidad de permanecer objetivo.

“Lo necesito para el trabajo, es parte del trato.” Zayn se sienta derecho, fijando sus ojos en los de Liam.

Liam se las arregla para sostener la mirada por unos segundos antes de mirar hacia abajo al documento sobre el escritorio.

“Oh, ya veo, trabajas en …umm… Pizza World.” Finge no saber esa información. “Al menos eso es una forma de ingreso regular.”

Zayn frunce los labios y asiente un poco. “Sí, lo es. Nos pagan por debajo del salario mínimo porque esperan que compensemos la diferencia con propinas. ¿Sabías eso?”

Y ahí está – Liam puede sentir cómo su cara se va enrojeciendo. Sin embargo, no hay forma de saber si Zayn descubrió quién es Liam. Podría estar señalando la cuestión de las propinas como una forma de explicar sus problemas.

Liam traga saliva. “No, lo lamento, no lo sabía. ¿Hay algo más en lo que puedas pensar para cambiar tu situación financiera?” Se supone que debe ayudarle a Zayn, no hacer que él encuentre sus propias soluciones, pero su garganta está seca y tiene que toser repetidamente antes de poder continuar.

“Podría vender mi cuerpo. ¿Crees que alguien me querría?” Zayn sonríe de manera sugestiva, pasando su dedo hacia arriba y hacia abajo por el interior de su muslo.

Qué tipo tan más idiota.

De repente, el cuello de Liam se siente demasiado apretado, y tiene que correr un dedo por el interior para aflojarlo. En realidad, podría estar empezando a odiar al hombre frente a él. ¿Qué gana Zayn con burlarse de él de esta manera? Debería bloquear su suministro de dinero extra. Eso le enseñaría una lección.

“Siendo sincero, señor Malik, no veo cómo puedo hacer la recomendación para dejar que usted mantenga su sobregiro.” Liam pensó que decir eso sería satisfactorio, pero estaba equivocado.

Un gesto de vulnerabilidad aparece en la cara de Zayn, desvaneciéndose casi inmediatamente. “Escucha, obtendré mi próximo pago en tres días. Si limpio la deuda de inmediato, ¿crees que podrías darme un respiro? ¿O quieres que me ponga de rodillas y te suplique?”

¿Actúa en serio este tipo? Primero, se burla de Liam, lo mira de esa manera condescendiente, hace insinuaciones y ¿encima espera que se le dé un respiro?

“Eso debiste haber pensado antes de gastar todo este dinero que no tienes.”

OH DIOS – Liam no puede creer lo poco profesional que está reaccionando a las burlas de Zayn. Por un largo momento, ninguno de los dos dice nada.

Entonces Zayn habla. “Se supone que debes estar de mi lado, ¿cierto?” pregunta, mirando directamente más allá de Liam mientras aprieta su brazo superior derecho con su mano izquierda.

Algo en el comportamiento de Zayn conmueve a Liam, y posiblemente ha perdido sus canicas cuando se oye decir: “Bien, voy a notar que usted ha presentado un caso convincente para que no actuemos en este momento. Por favor, revise sus hábitos de gasto, de lo contrario tendremos que tomar medidas.”

Zayn exhala un suspiro visible de alivio, murmurando, “Gracias”, antes de marcharse sin reconocer más a Liam.

Mucho por gratitud.

Incapaz de comprender lo que acaba de pasar, Liam permanece sentado en el escritorio frotándose la frente. Será toda una misión explicarle a su jefe por qué piensa que su decisión sobre la cuenta del Sr. Malik está justificada. Va a tener que exagerar la verdad o sus superiores cuestionarán sus capacidades.

Zayn – el nombre literalmente se derrite en la lengua de Liam. ¿Qué le da derecho a invadir su vida así? Un sentimiento de desesperanza le sobreviene por un momento. Nunca esperaría que alguien así desperdiciara un pensamiento en alguien como él. Tras mirar su reflejo en el panel de cristal del cubículo, se convence de este hecho sin sombra de duda.

 

**Zayn**

La lata de refresco, que sale volando tras ser pateada, puede ser estrictamente no culpable de nada, pero Zayn necesita liberar energía. Ni siquiera sabe por qué se siente así. Después de todo el asunto del banco fue mucho mejor de lo esperado. ¿Por qué entonces no está más alegre?

En la entrada de la estación del metro, pasa por delante de un tipo pidiendo dinero con un vaso de plástico. Zayn deposita una libra, porque ese pobre bruto definitivamente la tiene peor que él y, quién sabe, podría ser él en unos meses, si no encuentra una solución para su dilema financiero pronto.

Un aire caliente y sofocante le recibe cuando entra en los túneles subterráneos, haciendo su camino hacia su plataforma. Zayn odia tomar el metro. Detesta cuando la gente se oprime contra él, a veces involuntariamente porque no hay lugar, pero en otras ocasiones es a propósito. Tal vez no debería haber optado por una chaqueta en un día como este, pero usar sólo una camiseta sólo invita más contacto "accidental" por parte de sus compañeros de viaje. Tan pronto como las puertas se abren, se cuela en el vagón que, como de costumbre, está terriblemente atestado. A medida que el tren se tambalea, la conversación en el banco sigue resonando en su cabeza. Maldito Liam Payne, con su apartamento de lujo y su trabajo bien pagado y su buen traje y sus suaves manos de mierda con uñas bien cuidadas – Sí, se dio cuenta de esas manos grandes y la forma en que jugueteaban nerviosamente con una pluma – El maldito Liam Payne, que representa a una sociedad que nunca ha hecho un favor a Zayn.

¿Pedir ayuda a su familia? Ese idiota no tiene ni idea.

¿Qué diría el respetable Señor Payne sobre Zayn siendo presentado a una nueva madrastra cuando tenía diez años? ¿O cuando se le dijo que debería empezar a buscar una chica musulmana cuando tenía dieciséis? Después de haberle dicho a su familia que no le gustaban las chicas, sino los chicos, el ambiente en casa se volvió insoportable. Zayn comenzó a fumar y empezó a tatuarse, lo que llevó a su padre a la decisión de pedirle que se mudara tan pronto cumplió dieciocho.

‘Eres igual que tu madre’ fue lo que le dio como explicación. La madre de Zayn dejó a la familia cuando éste era un niño pequeño, aparentemente para viajar por el mundo y encontrar paz interior. Zayn solía pensar que la odiaba por abandonarlo, pero ha comprendido que era algo que ella tenía que hacer. Se han reunido un puñado de veces, pero en general, su madre no está en su vida.

Zayn ha sido un estudiante de diez durante toda su carrera escolar – tristemente, a nadie le importa eso. Todo lo que siempre quiso era hacerlo por su cuenta, pero todos los medios oficiales querían involucrar a su familia. No pudo solicitar una beca porque su padre gana demasiado y cuando se mudó a Londres para alejarse de Bradford, no obtuvo ninguna ayuda con su alquiler porque su padre gana demasiado – En conclusión, el sistema es una mierda para Zayn.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el zumbido de su teléfono- es un mensaje de Harry.

_¿Quieres venir? Niall está aquí, y nos falta un hombre para una noche de videojuegos y comida deliciosa. H x_

Harry es la persona que cuestiona todas las preconcepciones de Zayn sobre la humanidad. Siempre le proporciona a él y a Niall comida en su piso. Si no fuera por él, los dos no comerían en algunos días. Harry lo disfraza como invitaciones casuales, pero él y Niall saben que lo hace por ayudarlos. Harry es probablemente la persona más generosa que Zayn ha conocido y no es alguien que por lo general elegiría para ser su amigo. Es totalmente lo opuesto a Zayn –alegre, extrovertido, carismático, glamoroso- una persona sociable. Harry se le acercó un día en el salón de estudiantes, deseando saber dónde se hacía sus tatuajes. Desde entonces, Zayn ha sido incapaz de escapar de la fuerza de la naturaleza que es Harry Styles.

Cambia de tren en la siguiente estación, haciendo saber a los chicos que estará allí en breve. Recoge algunas donas en el camino, para sentirse menos como un gorrón. El bloque de apartamentos se encuentra en la recientemente regenerada zona de los Docklands, un área en desarrollo que encaja perfectamente con el estilo bohemio de Harry. Su piso se encuentra en el sexto nivel del edificio de gran altura, con vistas hacia Canary Wharf. Es claro que algunas personas nacen con estrella.

Niall abre la puerta antes de que Zayn pueda timbrar. “Hey, te vi cuando venías caminando por la calle… ¿esas son donas? Debes haber leído mi mente.” Niall agarra la bolsa con los productos de la panadería, acompañando a Zayn hacia la sala de estar.

“¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te dieron alguna opción en el banco? ¿Sí fuiste, o no?” Niall parece esperar que la respuesta sea ‘no’. La caja de rosquillas ya se encuentra medio vacía antes de que tomen asiento.

“Sí, sí fui, gracias a tu pretenciosa intromisión, y mi consejero fue el idiota que quería dar propina con tarjeta anoche.” dijo Zayn, sentándose en el enorme sofá.

Niall alza sus cejas. “¿En verdad? ¿Entonces te portaste amable y te disculpaste por ponerte pesado con lo de la propina?”

“Nop.” Zayn se retuerce en su asiento. “Al contrario, creo que fui un poco agresivo.”

“Buen trabajo amigo, y ahora tu suministro de dinero extra se ha terminado ¿cierto? Sabes, si pudieras encontrar una pequeña cantidad de encanto en los profundos recovecos de tu personalidad, podrías llegar a algún lugar en la vida”, dijo Niall, golpeando a Zayn en el hombro.

“Ahí es donde te equivocas Nialler. Puede ser que tú necesites la ayuda de cosas tan triviales como el encanto, pero yo mantuve mis finanzas completamente intactas sin esfuerzo alguno.” Zayn sonríe triunfalmente.

De ningún modo piensa decirles lo cerca que estuvo de perder su sobregiro o cómo no puede entender qué ocasionó que el imbécil de Liam cambiara de parecer. ¿Liam? ¿Es así como piensa de él ahora? Como sea.

“A veces puedes ser tan arrogante.” Niall interrumpe sus pensamientos, empujando a Zayn del sofá, riendo en voz alta cuando su trasero cae pesadamente en el suelo.

“¡Niños, niños! vamos a comportarnos y sentarnos a la mesa,” Harry grita desde la cocina. Siempre le gusta hacer notar que estudiar para ser maestro de primaria fue una opción inspirada en vista de que tiene que lidiar con las travesuras de sus dos mejores amigos de manera regular.

Niall ayuda a levantarse a Zayn antes de que se apresuren hacia el gran comedor de Harry, que está cubierto con varios tipos de sándwiches y tazones de patatas fritas.

“Lo siento muchachos, no tuve tiempo para cocinar adecuadamente. La universidad se está metiendo en el camino de mi vida social - no es justo, pero qué puedes hacer.” Harry se sienta en la mesa, con sus largos rizos oscuros en un moño desordenado y vestido casualmente con vaqueros y una camisa de Rolling Stones.

“No nos importa lo que es Hazza, sin ti nos hubiéramos muerto de hambre hace mucho tiempo”, le asegura Zayn con gratitud.

“Lo sé muchachos, pero como sabrán, intento iniciarlos a la comida sana que no implica nada de frito o recubierto con glaseado de azúcar.”

“Niall tiene algunas noticias”, dice, amontonando comida en los platos de sus amigos, ignorando modestamente los elogios de Zayn.

“Sí, las tengo. Zayn necesitas estar libre la noche del sábado,” dice Niall, poniendo su brazo en el brazo de Zayn. “Pregúntame por qué… vamos, pregunta.”

Zayn no puede evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo sin vergüenza del muchacho. “Dime entonces”, le pregunta.

“Me he conseguido un concierto en Brennan, Y es un espacio de dos horas,” Niall dice efusivamente.

“¿Es el gran bar irlandés en la calle Fleet? ¿Al que fuimos por tu cumpleaños?”

Niall asiente, enrojecido por la emoción.

“Wow, eso es una noticia fantástica.” Zayn lo empuja hacia un apretado abrazo. “Me aseguraré de poder estar allí. Te mereces esto.”

“Fabuloso, ¿no?” Harry se une, convirtiéndolo en un abrazo grupal. “Obviamente voy a ser tu ayudante, como siempre. ¿Quién quiere una cerveza para celebrar?”

“Coca para mí, amigo, trabajo esta noche,” dice Zayn, dándole a Niall una última palmadita en la espalda.

“¿Más problemas con tu auto, Zayn? Puedo ayudarte si necesitas que lo haga”, le ofrece Harry, repartiendo más comida a sus invitados.

“Sí, todavía se sobrecalienta y ayer se negó a arrancar dos veces. Por ahora no puedo llevarlo a que lo revisen y no Harry, ya estás haciendo bastante. "Zayn se levanta, empezando a limpiar sus platos de la mesa, acariciando cariñosamente los rizos de Harry en su camino a la cocina.

“Bien, entonces voy por las bebidas y ustedes pueden ir configurando el Xbox cuando hayan terminado de comer. Estoy listo para una sucesión de derrotas aplastantes. Realmente no sé por qué disfruto tanto jugar videojuegos con ustedes dos.” Harry se ríe, y Zayn agradece a su estrella de la suerte de poder llamar amigos a ese par de locos.


End file.
